


The Booth Special

by Kindred



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business man Thorin, M/M, Mob Boss Thorin, Mob Boss Thranduil, Mpreg, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Overprotective Thorin, Poor Bilbo, Possessive Thorin, Protective Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Waiter Bilbo, Young Bilbo Baggins, pissed off bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is a waiter and Thorin is a wealthy business man who likes the Booth Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Special

**Author's Note:**

> Half tempted to make Thorin and his lot werewolves and Thranduil's lot vampires... what you think?

Bilbo walks into work and into the back, he says hello to some of his co-workers as he slips into the back room. Rubbing his eyes he opens his locker and pulls his shirt off pulling out his work one, he had been called in due to lack of staff. Someone has gone sick others have gone on holiday meaning the Green Dragon bar is running on a skeleton crew for the next two weeks. “In again BB?” Hazel said the dark hair girl walks in to have her lunch.  
“Yeah, I was just called in.” He mumbled as he grabs his apron and ties the apron around his waist.  
“Weren’t you in like 8 hours ago?” She asked Bilbo, rubbed his eyes again and looked down at his watch and sighed.  
“No, I was in 4 hours ago, and I have done 10 days straight.” He mumbled, as putting his little note pad in the pocket before he heard his name being called out.  
“Baggins!” 

He looks up as his manager Bernard stood there glaring at him “You’re late.” He growled, Bilbo frowned and looked at his shift list for the week and looked back at the man.  
“No, I’m not even meant to be here. You know I am meant to have time off at least 8 hours between shifts!” He hissed at him,  
“Not when we are working on a skeleton crew.” He told him, Bilbo turned back to Bernard and went back to dressing himself. “When you are finished preening yourself Baggins, you’re working the private Booths tonight.” The dark haired manager said, not taking his eyes from the list of booked tables on the main floor. The curly blonde around and went to follow Bernard as he disappeared from the back room.  
“What? Why? That’s Elias’ area tonight.” He argued, he hated working the Booths the 5 people who work the Booths were a strange lot they were secretive and all omegas, worked all strange hours, Bilbo swears he had been one of them come out of the Booth early hours of the morning getting dressed with an alpha customer. But he also hates some of the customers that took the booths at the back were not very nice people; they could be too touchy feeling.  
“Elias quit, got himself a new job so you’re on The Booth.”  
“What about the others?”  
“On holiday.” Bilbo went to argue but Bernard looked at him “You’re the only other omega in there and that’s the end of it. Try not to piss off the clients with your big mouth.” He sneered as he slammed the list to his chest.

The young man sighed and walked to the red door label in fancy writing The Booths and walked though, the corridors are wide enough to fit 3 people and is a deep rich red and black door on both sides for different booths each room is different. He looked down at the list and saw only one name, he groaned he’s was called in for just one person. “Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo whispered “Shit.” He sighed and walked to the Booth the man likes to book and walks in to make sure the room was ready for one of the city’s Mob Bosses.

Thorin the head of Erebor Mob and owned about half of the city, his Grandfather own Erebor and Co export business and soon found himself running most of the town. Everyone knew how close knit the large family was and anyone who works for them was were treated as if they were family. Bilbo didn’t know much about them, he just made sure he kept out of their sights; he knew his father paid them perfection money to keep Mirkwood bunch off his back. The Mirkwood Mob is run by Thranduil he is a tall bleached blonde he looks like a model so did most of his Mob, because Bilbo lives on Thorin’s patch he knows even less about Thranduil. 

All Bilbo knew the rivalry between Erebor and Thranduil’s business that always ends up in a bloody mess. He remembers when he was young he was in a Pub once with his old man and there were two from Erebor and Co, they were drinking and having a good time chatting up the local ladies and lads and not bothering any one. When three workers from Mirkwood Limited came into the bar Bilbo could still remember everyone freezing when they saw the three tall men walk up to the bar next to Thorin’s men and the pub empty in five seconds flat, leaving the poor bar tender alone. The news paper the next day said 6 were dead.

Bilbo shivered at the memory It was safe to say they scared Bilbo of the two families, Bilbo was quiet and hard working omega trying to help support his family while those alphas reminded the poor teen of wolves’ big, noisy and messy, angry bears. Swallowing his fears he left the room and walked to the door where he was sighted the Booth customers in; Thorin was already waiting for him. Calming himself he straightening himself out and put on his best smile smiled.  
“Hello Mr. Oakenshield, I have your normal booth set up for you and your friends,” Bilbo said politely as he spun the book around for the man to sign.  
“I want a single booth tonight, Elias…” He looks up as he finishes signing his name “You’re not Elias?” The large man said Bilbo felt like a mouse compared to this large wolf. His eyes were a bright blue his hair was thick and black slicked back while he wore a trim bearded.  
“No sir I’m not Elias isn’t here tonight and as the other are on holiday it leaves me as the only omega in the building to cover tonight.” He smiled as he took the man’s coat. The dark haired alpha eyed him up and down tilting his head at the slim boy.  
“You’re that Baggins boy, the grocer’s lad.” Thorin hummed, Bilbo jerked a little and turned to face him, his eyes shimmering with a little bit of worry.  
“Y…Yes, sir.” He smiled; a little unnerved that Thorin knew who his dad is.  
“Good man.” He said, “Is Elias ill?”  
“No sir he left for a new job elsewhere,” Bilbo said, as he leaned the man down the hall.  
“Well, I guess you have to do.” The alpha told him,  
“Would you like a signal Booth tonight sir?”  
“Yes, please. Is the gold room available?” He asked, “Do you know what Elias did for me on these evenings?” He asked looking at the blonde’s arse as it wiggled in front of him.  
“Yes the room is available and he takes you order and serves you?” He stopped and stood by the gold room and saw Thorin smile at him, sending shivers down his spine.

The blonde teen walked into after Thorin into the single booth, the room had gold fabric walls with long mirrors. The room looks like something from king’s dining room even with a wardrobe and a day bed. There was a mirror on the roof this room always made Bilbo uneasy, you could see what a person was doing even with their back turned also he didn’t understand why the room needs the bed. Thorin sat down and looked at Bilbo with a blank look on his face as Bilbo handed over the red book. “Here is the wine list Sir,” Bilbo said Thorin opened the menu and looked at it; it only took a couple of seconds for him to make his choice.  
“The Barolo please.” He handed Bilbo the menu back.  
“Yes sir, I will leave you with this menu and I will just get you your wine.” Bilbo hurried off.

Thorin smirked as he looked at the food menu the special one for the Booth customers; he already knew what he wants. He liked the small omega he smells too good to pass up he liked how flustered the waiter got and the way his pink tongue peeked out to lick his rosy lips and he just loved how his arse looked in those black trousers. “Here we are sir,” Bilbo said, breaking the alpha’s thoughts as he walked back into the room and showed him the bottle of red, Thorin nodded and watched Bilbo open it before he poured it into the glass.  
“Tell me, what’s your name other than Baggins?” Thorin asked Bilbo, as he took a sip of his wine.  
“Bilbo sir.” The Omega said, he blushed as he the alpha seems to be undressing him with his eyes.

The alpha ran his fingers through his thick hair and leaned back to look up at him. “Bilbo Baggins.” He mused. “How old are you?” Swallowing Bilbo wondered if he was ever going to order something to eat or toy with him  
“18.”  
“You look younger.”  
“I get that a lot sir, I have to have my ID with me whenever I want to buy an age 18 DVD.” Bilbo smiled and then he looked away he didn’t understand why he was acting like this. His body seemed to reacting to the alpha…I’m taking my suppressants…he frowned to himself as he started to feel slick trickle out of him…oh god did I forget to take it?…he thought. Thorin let out a chuckle as he sipped his drink again. “Mr. Oakenshield are you going to order something?” He asked.  
“Why do you have other customers?” Thorin asked Bilbo blushed slightly again as he felt his mouth become dry.  
“N-No I’m on The Booth tonight and you are the only one who booked.”  
“Just tonight? Well, then I must make tonight count then.” He smirked as he closed the menu and looked up at him. “I will have the Booth special.”

The omega looked confused as he tried to wrack his brain… What is the Booth special… He thought as he looked at the bearded man sat in front of him…What has Elias been doing… Thorin just looked at him waiting for him to figure it out.  
“I’m sorry sir, but I-I don’t know what that is?”  
“Elias would get me the Booth Special.” Bilbo looked blankly at him with an innocent look on his face that made Thorin smirk as leaned back “If you do the same there is a very large tip in it for you.” He watched Bilbo blink and lick his lips with worry and interest.  
“O-Okay what is a Booth special?” Bilbo asked, Thorin stood up and leaned in closer to Bilbo against the table and then squeeze the golden haired teen’s arse. Bilbo gave a loud squeak and slapped Thorin’s hand away “What do you think you’re doing?” Bilbo yelled, his legs have turned to jelly and his body was heating up…oh god,…he whimpered to himself.  
“Elias let you d-do that?” Bilbo asked feeling too shocked for words as he watched Thorin placed his hand on his hips.  
“You have been working here for how long?”  
“A-A year,” Bilbo whispered as he felt the hands on his hips move up the side of his body, sending odd shivers through him.

 

Thorin hummed as he slipped his fingers under the Omega's shirt touching his skin, he heard the whimper as the teen’s eyes started to go hazy. “And the manager never told you what the booths are really for?” The blonde eyes widened in shock; his manager knew what Elias was doing what the others did.  
“Oh God,” Bilbo said as he hid his face in his hands as he felt the large man press himself closer to him.  
“I never hurt Elias if that is what you are thinking,” Thorin told him, two blue eyes looked up at Thorin with worry in them.  
“Yes, he would but I’m not like that. What would my father say he if knew that I work for a place that makes whores of their omega waiters!” He gasped, more slick followed out of him and he couldn’t help but whimper. Another smirk cross Thorin’s lips he could smelt the Omega's slick and it was making his mouth water.  
“Well, if he doesn’t know he’s a fool and if he does know and not told you he is still a fool.”

Bilbo felt his cheek heat up and become red as he looked up at the dark haired man. He was so close that he could feel the heat coming off the Alpha's body. He could smell the alpha’s scent it was strong and making him dizzy. His eyes focused on the little grey hairs in the alpha’s beard and the bright wild blue eyes“ I-I-I don’t do that type of thing you know, I don’t do the thank you for the f-fuck sir and here’s your bill.” Bilbo said shaking his head, trying to clear it.  
“I can smell it you know?” Bilbo frowns at him as he felt himself being lifted up and his backside sits on the table. “I can smell your slick.” He purred as he leaned in and mouthed at the Omega's throat.  
“I…I took my suppressants, I shouldn’t be coming into my heat.” He moaned as he felt the grazing of the alpha’s teeth on his throat. Thorin grinned as he felt the omega shiver.  
“I think my little waiter that your body is telling you, you have found your alpha and if you’re on your suppressants or not your body will demand you do something about it.” He grinned, “So this isn’t going to be a one-time thing?” He purred as he leaned in against Bilbo’s slightly pointed ears, the curly blonde whimpered at the husky voice. 

The alpha let his hands move to the Omega's apron and untied it dropping it to the floor, before letting his hand drifted to the teen’s trousers.“Mr. Oakenshield, I… I don’t want to become a pet.” Bilbo whimpered as he felt a pair of lips against his neck again as the large rough hands worked on opening his black jeans and then pulled them down freeing the Omega's hard cock and that wonderful smell of that slick.  
“You won’t be my pet.” He mumbled against the skin as his mouth ran along towards his Adam’s apple, nipping it making Bilbo gasp and writhe against Thorin. “I don’t do pets; they get ideas and mess up things. Elias was a nice lad but not the type you want to take to dinner or to parties, you know. I do prefer to keep Lovers but in your case, I think I will take you as my mate.” He growled as he nipped Bilbo’s neck.  
“I-Is that why Elias left here because you won’t take him as a lover or mate,” Bilbo said shivering against Thorin’s body, as he felt more of his clothes fall from his body.  
“Nope, he left because Thranduil got into his pants.” He pulled back and grins at Bilbo before kissing him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo had fallen asleep after Thorin took him; the omega was curled up on the day bed under the blanket with a peaceful look on his face. He ran his finger over the Omega's cheek and down to the bite on his shoulder before he heard his phone he got up quickly and walked over to his trousers and picked and picked up the phone “Thorin.” He mumbled as he took a long sip of his wine. “He did what?” He growled, he looked at Bilbo and sighed and ran his fingers through his hair “Yes I’m on my way back.” Thorin dressed quickly and then kissed the omega on top of his head before he left. 

When he woke up he frowned he was alone getting off the day bed he found his clothes and got dressed, he wondered if he had made fool of himself believing the alpha’s crap. “Brilliant I’m one of those stupid omegas.” He sighed to himself as he stood up and moved into the small private bathroom these Booth had and cleaned himself up and went back out to the front. He saw the Throin had paid his bill and left a large tip for Bilbo just like he promises, he didn’t know if he should be happy he just got 1500 tip or pissed that he just turned himself into a paid slut. He closed the book and then went to find Bernard. 

He was tried sore and achy, he felt like crying and decide he has had enough of work. He walked up to the manager's offices “Oakenshield had paid up.” He told Bernard, the man looked up from his computer.   
“Paid?” He looked shocked as the curly blonde just narrowed his eyes at him.   
“I’m going to go home, I’m tired and sore. You should have told that this is a knocking shop.” He hissed at him. The dark haired man rubbed the back of his neck as he sees the bite on Bilbo’s throat and paled a little.   
“Sorry, Baggins but I had to put someone on it and they Oakenshield will only take omegas.” He frowned as he looked back at the bite “He really did a number on you.”   
“I’m going home and don’t you dare call me in tomorrow.” Bilbo hissed, as he turned to go into the back room. 

He went home for a change he got a taxi home rather than walk it, the house was quiet his father was already a sleep in front of the TV his whiskey glass falling out his hands. The omega stood there and rubbed his eyes as he flicked the TV off and took the glass out of his father’s hand. “Come on let’s get you to bed.” He said walking the alpha up. He hooked the man’s arm around his shoulder and heaved him up off the chair and helped him to bed. Once he was sure he was tucked up into bed and then went to his the bathroom and own and sat in the bath while the shower ran. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair and sobbed into his arms at the mess he has gotten himself in. 

After his long shower he stood up and dried himself and dressed in his PJ bottoms and a loose T-shirt, he looked in the mirror at the bite on his throat. It was mocking him and he wishes he could take back what he had done, he took some painkillers before going to his room and just fell onto the bed and went to sleep. He didn’t dream of anything as he curled up on the bed, but what he didn’t know was how things were going to change for him. He didn’t know that Thorin had ordered two of his men to park outside the Grocer house to keep watch over his mate.

3 months later…  
Things carried on as normal Bilbo got up and went to work, then went home dealt with his father. There was no sign of Throin during these three months and Bilbo didn’t know if he should be thrilled or hurt that he hasn’t seen him. Hazel walked into the back taking her apron off and putting into the locker’s before getting out a pack of cigarettes and put one to her lips. She spotted Bilbo a sleep on the sofa and sighed as she walked over and shook him away. “Hey BB come on wakey wakey.” She said softly, Bilbo groaned as he opens his eyes and looked up at her. “Come on wake up can’t be seen by Bernard sleeping on the job.”   
“Fuck Bernard.” He mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and picked up a cut off the table and went to take a sip before he choked and put the cup down and gagged. 

He jumped up quickly and ran to the toilet and started to throw up Hazel followed him and watched him kneeling over the toilet and empty his lunch into it. “Shit.” She rushed over to him and kneels by his side. “BB?” She whispered softly to him.   
“Sorry.” He muttered, as he pulled the chain and leaned back running a shaky hand through his hair. “I get to get back to work.” He said as he stood up.   
“Are you well enough to work?” The red head asked Bilbo swilled his mouth out with a bottle of water Hazel gave him and then popped a mint in his mouth.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied, as he grabbed his apron tied it back on “You head home and I will see you tomorrow.” He turned and headed out front. 

During the half 2 to 4 it was quiet but out at the front it seemed dead, he frowned as he looked at the two alphas at the bar. They were tall slender one had long black hair plated down his back with dark grey eyes and the other was blood with short hair and pale blue eyes, their skins looked were pale and they kind of look like vampires. He put on his best smile and walked over to the bar “Hi what can I get you two gentlemen?” He asked, again the smell of coffee hit him making him feel his stomach roll, but he forces another smile to his face.  
“Just coffee please.” One said,   
“Coming up.” Bilbo picked up the pot and pushed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to stop himself from being sick.

On his way back he heard the two men talk to one another “Did you hear about Oakenshield found himself a pretty omega.” The dark haired man said, Bilbo froze slightly and swallowed a lump in his throat before walking up to the alphas.   
“Oh yeah, that’s a first.” The other smirked, as Bilbo filled his cup up trying not to act like he is listening to them.   
“Ummm the problem is this little omega is on his own now Thranduil has sent two of his guys to pick him up.” Bilbo froze once again and looked up at the two men, who turned to look at him with eerie grins on their faces.   
“Fuck,” Bilbo whispered, as he held the hot pot of coffee in his hand. 

He was breathing heavily as the two alphas pull guns out and placed it on the table “Son of a bitch.” He whispered. He slowly moved around the counter and looked out the door and sees two more men coming up to the door…oh, thank god…   
“Just be a good boy Bilbo Baggins and you won’t be harmed.” The blonde said as he stood behind the omega and sniffed him. “Oh, Thranduil will move this.” His friend looked up at him as he pressed his hand to Bilbo’s stomach and patted the slight bump.   
“GET OFF ME!” Bilbo yelled and threw the coffee in the blonds face. Bilbo pushed himself away from the man and went for the door just as the other two alphas and grabbed Bilbo by the scruff of their necks and started to shoot at the Thranduil’s two men. 

Bilbo tried to pull himself free as they dragged him to the car; he screamed and shouted at people in the street cowered from the gun shots. He found himself being pushed into the back of the car as the two alphas sat in the front. The omega saw curled himself up into the corner as they speed away from his job. A young face man looked at him he had messy curly black hair with a large infective grin, however, today Bilbo didn’t feel like returning his smile. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?” He asked   
“W-What?” Bilbo blinked at him  
“You’re not hurt? You or the baby, Uncle will be pissed if he finds out we laps in our protection detail.” Bilbo looked at him in disbelief as he looked at him to the strawberry blond alpha driving. “I’m sorry we were a couple minutes late.”   
“Who the fuck are you?” Bilbo yelled, he felt tears burning his eyes as he looked at him.   
“Oh, my Kili and this is my brother Fili. Thorin asked us to pick you up.” He beamed at him.   
“Thorin?”   
“Yeah, your alpha?”   
“Son of a bitch,” Bilbo whispered before he passed out. Kili looked at his brother as he looks in the rearview mirror at their passenger.  
“Let’s just get him back to Uncle.”


End file.
